Three years forgotten
by BeckettWilliams
Summary: Fionna and Marshall have had no problems in their relationship, but now there's an open door and a broken heart that need to be figured out.
1. Introduction

_((Do I even have to say if I own this or not? Alright, well hello. This is my first post as a fan fiction writer, and I hope some one, somewhere, likes this story. I am very new, and hopefully progressively I shall get better. Please review. If this gets any love, I'll begin to post chapters. Well, get on with it!))_

  
><strong>Introduction:<strong>

We've been together three years. It started when Fionna was sick of their restricted lines. She knew I wanted more, and she was not holding back. She was sixteen. It was an age I could finally live in, and not feel like a 'pedo'. In my head though, I was still a thousand year old guy who had a crush on a thirteen year old. How can you get worse than that? Plus, I stole her from one of my closest guy friends, Prince Gumball. It was not like he had not wonderful gals to pick from… He did, they were lovely. Except his eyes were always locked on Fionna, but she was watching me. It was fun at first, but when his eyes were filled with pain when finding out about our secret romance… Well it pained me to know I had taken that from him. It's not like she didn't also see some affects due to our relationship. A few of her friends told her I was wrong for her. Cake was included at first until she warmed up to me. Fionna never once looked back and always pushed our relationship further. Those three years were the best in my entire life. A thousand years could never compare to the way her eyes looked at me in the morning. I would never live to see blue eyes that wonderful again.

So it pained me to leave her. She was asleep, occasionally yelling out things about the Ice Queen or some other enemy I have yet to hear about. I floated above her. She was nineteen. One year older than me. Soon that'd be two, and then it'd be more. I couldn't deal with losing her, but I'm going to. So why hold up the wait? All my stuff was at her place, and my place was usually empty from me living in the tree house. Plus what else would I need besides my base? I would just leave the Land of Ooo now, and she'd forget my existence.

I floated towards the window, and looked back at her one last time.

_Goodbye bunny._


	2. Sixteen Candles

_**Warning:**__ I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake  
>would have a spin of series portraying the love of Marshall and Fionna. So, I mean, I obviously don't own squat.<br>__**Author's note:**__ Also, this is still my first story. So please take that into consideration when reviewing me. That being said, I thank everyone who reviewed me. I love constructive criticism. It helps me a lot due to my little knowledge. Thank you Ashley, 2cuteInufan06 (Oh thank you for the pressure), Charles Lehmann, and purpledragon6. A special thanks to raisinbrandy for helping me, and giving me advice. I tried to space it out I hope to have done better  
>I really hope I don't disappoint anyone. This story is going to go like this: Marshall past, Fionna present. The next chapter will be Fionna in the present, three years from this. I hope this does not confuse anyone. I also hope this chapter is not too long, hahha.<br>Please review and enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>3 years, one week ago<strong>:

"Hey bunny" I said as I floated down towards her. She was walking towards her house, dressed up very nice, with a little Cake on her shoulder. "Why do you look so good?"  
>She looked up at me annoyed, oh, is she on her days?<br>"I hate that nickname you know"  
>I plopped on the ground. "Sorry, what's up? Why do you look so dolled up?"<br>She ignored me. Her blue dress ruffled.  
>"Fiooooo" I sang.<br>She walked up to her tree house. "What?"  
>"Did I miss something?" I asked concerned.<br>She shrugged, still annoyed. "No you didn't. I'm going to go inside now"  
>I looked confused. Was this one of those girl things I wasn't going to get?<br>Cake looked at me arrogantly from her shoulder. "You forgot something."  
>Fionna quickly blushed. "Shushers, Cake!" She yelled and shut the door.<br>I stood at the door for a few minutes confused. _What would I forget?  
><em>Cake propped open a window near the door. "You seriously forgot boy?"  
>"Forgot what?" I said a bit annoyed.<br>"You know that thing… You don't do, because you're a creepy vampire?"  
>"Enlighten me" I smirked.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Age, bonehead, you don't age."  
>"And?" I sang.<br>"Fionna does."  
>I still didn't understand… I cocked my head at her.<br>"So every year on the anniversary of her birth… there's a-"  
>"Birthday!" I exclaimed.<br>Cake nodded. "Good job, genius… and you claim to love her."  
>I blushed. "What! No I don't!"<br>She closed the window, laughing. My redness stayed on my face. I had forgotten her birthday… She was turning sixteen, and I forgot. What kind of friend was I?  
>How could I not remember? <em>I should have because of how I feel about her.<em>

Oh right, I was trying to ignore those feelings… That could have been the cause.

Her dress… Prince Gumball had a party, and I didn't show up.  
>Had he mentioned it before?<br>"_Hey Marshall… We're having a party for Fionna next week. I'm pretty sure she'd love if you came. "  
>I shushed him. "Shh, Heat Signature is on…"<em>

I blinked. "Damn it."

I floated off the Candy Kingdom, feeling guilty. I floated into Gummybutt's window without care of the guards.  
>"Hey PG" I said behind him. He jumped up at my voice, immediately falling when tripping over a rug.<br>"Marshall! What the Cabbage are you doing here?"  
>I ignored his question. "I have a problem"<br>Gumball stood up, flattening his pajamas which were pink with a candy design. If I wasn't here for help, I would have said something by now.  
>"What do you want?" He said a bit irritated.<p>

"Fionna, it was her birthday. I completely forgot."  
>He nodded. "So that's why you didn't show up! I reminded you though! How could you forget"<br>"Forget about that. How do I make it up to her?"  
>He shrugged. "I don't know"<br>"What do you mean you don't know!" I cried out. "You're a scientist!"  
>He nodded. "Well yes, but we haven't mastered the science of girls just yet. Girls are… complicated"<br>I collapsed on his bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't count how many times Fionna had helped me. Here was the perfect opportunity to repay her, and I completely blew it.  
>"I bet some presents would be nice" PG said, after looking at me. "As a start…"<br>I got up and quickly bro-hugged him. "Thanks dude, thank a lot."  
>He pushed me away, awkwardly. "Anytime… Now get your immortal patoot out of my house before I call my guards"<br>I smiled and bowed my head, before finally floating out of his room.  
>I now had a plan.<p>

Cake dragged Fionna away from an adventure.  
>"Dude what are you doing? We almost defeated that guy!" She said trying to push open Cake's arms.<br>"Shh, That guy was not causing any beef and you know it Fionna"  
>She sighed into her fluffy arms. "I needed to fight out my emotions somehow…"<br>"because of how you are disappointed with your crush"  
>"Marshall Lee is not my crush!" She blushed.<br>Cake smiled all-knowingly. "Maybe I hadn't been talking about Marshall"  
>Fio stayed quiet, embarrassed.<br>"Well, you're fruit bat wanted me to bring you back."  
>She looked up at Cake. "What?"<br>She set her down in front of me. She tried to look mad at me, but she was also confused and a little happy to see me.  
>"I forgot your birthday"<br>She mocked me. "Oh I hadn't realized."  
>"So" I smiled, "I have come to make up for it!"<br>She looked at me trying to pretend not to be interested.  
>"Today, I will take you out to have fun, and tomorrow, and the next day. Every day this week is your birthday. It's Fionna's birthday week."<p>

She finally smiled at me. "No you don't have to do this… I was acting really wrongteous, I'm sorry"  
>"No you weren't. You're a really sweet kid, and I can't believe I forgot my best friend's birthday."<br>"It's alright" She laughed. "It's just a birthday. As a vampire, I think you're allowed to forget those…"  
>"Well how about, I do this to repay you for all the great things you've done for me…"<br>She looked confused. "You've done plenty of things for me Marsh…"  
>"Oh come on you hard head" I said grabbing her hand, and floating off.<br>That's how the week went. Every day, once night came, I'd take her out and do something. , each day ending with a present. It was hard to think of one present, imagine having to give her seven? It was a difficult process, _but for her I'd do almost anything._

The first night, we ran with whywolves for the whole night. When we got tired, we lazed and watched the stars and talked. At the end of the night, I gave her a book of adventures I think she would love as she was a great adventurer herself.  
>The second night we rummaged through and found some great movies. We watched them at my place, making jokes and laughing as we lay on a blanket on the floor. (My couch was still too uncomfortable. At the end of that night, I gave her the movies and a nice t-shirt I thought she would like.<p>

The next day, she showed up in my t-shirt. _I loved it on her._We went to the Ice Kingdom to prank the Ice Queen a few times… Then we went on a pranking spree throughout the whole night. At the end of this night, I gave her a weird camera I had laying in my closet. The pictures came out of the camera, and you need to shake the picture to actually get it to come out. She very much enjoyed it, quickly taking a picture of the two of us.

The following night, she showed up with the camera around her neck. She'd take a picture with her camera every time the lighting was just rigI took her to the ice cream kingdom, which she went bonkers over. Her eyes went left and right. She was in love with the ice cream. _I was not jealous._I still can't figure out how she stomached that much into her belly. Her present that day was a bracelet I'd stolen from the Ice Queen. It was the loveliest thing, it never melted, and it was not cold on her skin. She loved it ever more, and as she excitedly yammered about it. I noticed how her eyes shone just like it.

The fifth night we went to the Music Kingdom. She forced me to dance with her, saying how we would have danced at her birthday party. I made sure to quickly pull away when slow music came on. _I didn't want to know how I would feel during that dance._ She talked to some friends, Sophie and the Jazz King, before we went on stage to play. As that was what was always done in the Music Kingdom. We'd played many songs before, and so we played many of those now. Our voices always harmonized, and people loved that. _I loved that._The present of this night was something I found within the Music Kingdom. A music box that was custom made. It had us performing and playing our songs. She went mental about it. I couldn't help but blush.

The penultimate night, we played dress up. A strange, strange thing, I know, trust me. For a long time though, she had wanted to take a peek through all my clothes. I'd kept telling her no… but I guess now was the right time. Her present for that night was a new dress to wear the following night, the last night of her birthday week. She couldn't have been more eager, pressuring me to tell her.

The final night, I decided would be a fancy affair. I had Gumball arrange us a nice place to take her to dinner. He thought it was really strange for me to do this, and it was. I was doing it for two reasons though. One, I wanted to see her in a dress not mad at me. Two, _this would be the closest thing I had to a date with her. _She couldn't have been more immature during the dat-, I mean dinner. I couldn't have been any happier.  
>"Did you enjoy your birthday week?" I asked.<br>She smiled chomping on her cake. "Best week ever… How are you going to top next birthday?"

I laughed. "I'll figure it out…" I had a platter of strawberries in front of me.  
>She had her chin on her palm, and her eyes glazed at me. If I hadn't know any better, I'd say she looked like she was infatuated with me… but she wasn't.<br>"You haven't been this awesome to me in years"  
><em>That's because I'm running away from how I feel about someone who will leave me.<em>

I ignored the statement. "Are you ready for your last present…?"  
>She nodded eagerly and I pulled it out from underneath us. I went all the way back to the Nightosphere to get it. It was a flower. The cheesiest thing ever, but it was amazing for one reason.<br>"It's immortal"  
>It also was the prettiest thing in the world, <em>besides Fionna.<em>

She laughed in adoration. "It's amazing Marsh. Where'd you get it?"

"Just found it around"  
>As she held it. She looked up at me. "Can I ask for one more present?"<br>I looked at her confused. "Sure. What is it?"  
>"Can you tell me how you feel about me?"<p>

If I could have controlled the world for that very second, my head would have exploded. She must have figured it out… She must have seen the way I look at her. She's going to tell me off, I know it.  
>"Uh, I have to go" I stood up.<br>She looked surprised. "Marsh, No! Wait!"  
>This was going to end badly one way or another. I had to go. I couldn't say anything.<br>"I'll see you soon alright kiddo?" I began to float out of the room.  
>"Marsh!" She yelled. "I didn't mean it!"<br>I floated out of the room, getting a lot of questioning looks. I left the kingdom.  
><em>I'm Sorry Fio.<em>


	3. Distractions

_I don't own Adventure Time, I don't claim to own Adventure Time, I'm just a shipper who needs to get her feelings out._

_Author's note: This was so hard to write, agh. I'm afraid of making you all hate me, and stuff. Agh No. This chapter may be a tiny boring! I hope the next one will be better. This is just letting you know how much Marshall has affected her life. All the things that have changed since she was thirteen, and sixteen. Don't hate me! _  
><em>Don't get bored on this! Don't forget meeee! <em>  
><em>Please review! Thanks again to all my reviewers, can't fit you in this time, but you know who you are!<em>

_ Thank you and I love you! _

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>  
>I woke up that morning with the smell of strawberries in my bed, like every morning. The smell though was just his left over fragrance in my sheets, because when I tossed my arm to his side he was nowhere to be found. I lay in my bed for a few more minutes letting the sun hit my back and refresh me for a new day.<br>I was also waiting for Marshall to return to bed, just so I could tackle him… Maybe start some wrestling. It took me a few minutes to realize he wasn't here. I didn't hear the shower.

I called out his name, but there was no response. _Odd…  
><em>He usually leaves me a note with a heart so I know he'd be gone for the morning, but he didn't this time. I shrugged to myself. He was most likely in a hurry to get somewhere.

He's been busy recently. It isn't too surprising that he'd do this.  
>I shook my head. I didn't want to get concerned. It was Marshall! What would I have to worry about with him? He's the most amazing guy I know.<br>I walked into the bathroom, which was added specifically for him. You would have thought, as a man, he would have wanted otherwise. He's a guy that is really feminine.  
><em>Although, I admit that shower has brought great experiences. <em>

Many things about this place have changed since we first rebuilt. Excluding the bathroom, we added one more room, which was Cake's. She slept in that room with her husband Lord Monochromicorn. I would have kept this room to myself. I didn't mind sharing it with Marsh though.

As I undressed myself, I looked over for bruises and wounds. There was always a few from each battle. I thought of them as battle scars. They were pretty mathematical. The little purple ones, around my neck… were something completely different.  
>I couldn't help but blush.<p>

Actually, there were a few more than usual. As I stepped into the shower I began to think about last night. He barely let me sleep.  
><em>It was amazing though. <em>  
>It was almost as if he had something to prove, or try to make me remember. How could I ever forget? <em>I'd have to remind him of that tonight<em>  
>I sighed. <em>Was it strange that I already missed him?<em>  
><em>Oh suck it up girl. <em>I thought to myself. _He just went out to go do something. He shall be back soon._  
>He always does…<p>

The rest of the day was really strange though. As if I couldn't get the fact out of my head.  
>Eating breakfast with Mo and Cake, <em>he wasn't sitting across from me<em>.  
>"Hey Fi, where's your boyfriend?" asked Cake chomping on waffle.<br>I shrugged. "He probably had something to do… You know how he's been busy all week…"  
>They both nodded understandingly continuing to talk and eat.<br>I finished quickly and went off on a mission Prince Gumball had assigned to me last night.  
>I was set off to find out what the Ice Queen was doing. Cake came along, and Mo went off to the kingdom.<br>_He wasn't floating beside me._  
>"Hey Fionna," called out cake.<p>

I looked towards her.  
>"Why are you worried about Marshall?" She asked, and I could feel her belly rumbling. It tickled me and made me giggle.<br>I shrugged. "I don't know… I know I shouldn't be. It's just… I have a weird feeling…"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>I rolled on my back on hers. "I don't know… Like there's something wrong… but I think it's just me being too paranoid."  
>Cake laughed. "It probably is…"<br>I stretched out letting the sun shine on me. "You know what's odd, Cakey?"  
>"Hmm?" she asked.<br>"We haven't been to Ice Queen's in a very long time, she seems happy with whatever she's doing… She hasn't kidnapped a prince in years"  
>Cake nodded. "Well, sometimes, Old habits don't die"<p>

I nodded, and began to feel the cold of the Ice Kingdom. I got up just to look up at Icy's castle.  
><em>I wonder what she's up to…<br>_Cake set me down, and returned to her regular size, we tiptoed to the closest window to check what was going on.  
>There Ice Queen stood with a very confused Emerald King tied to an icicle.<br>_This day is really weird… She knows Em can't marry her._  
>Cake and I busted in, fist first ready to attack.<br>Icy exclaimed. "You've arrived at my wedding!"  
>"Yo, Nerd, Why'd you kidnap Emerald?" ask Cake also confused.<br>I nodded. "You know Em got married to Swamp Princess years ago"  
>At this point Icy got nervous. "Err yes, I know but…" She abruptly moved into attack mode, "Does it matter?"<br>She shot Ice at Cake and I, which we dodged quickly. We knew most of the things she'd pull.  
>Except for this move she just pulled.<br>Cake was just as surprised as I was, succumbing to the move fast. _What was that?  
><em>Not to be mean but that move was way out of her thought process….  
>"Icy, what they hey is going on?"<br>She ignored my question, by pulling another move. Cake kicked her butt down.  
>I hurriedly went to untie Emerald, but Icy pulled me down. My face slapped hard on the ground.<br>I kicked her hard, and got up setting Em free.  
>"Do you know what's up with her?" I asked.<br>He shook his head, "No, She got me when I was on my way to the Swamp Kingdom"  
>"Well hurry up and go" I said nodding. "Cake, Help him get there. I'll defeat this nerd."<br>Icy frowned, "I'm not a nerd!"  
>Cake and Em hurriedly went off.<br>"Seriously Icy, what is up with you?"  
>Icy one again became nervous. "Nothing is going on!" She threw a kick, and I dodged it.<br>I knocked her down when she least expected it.  
>"Calm down Icy!" I said, utterly confused. I waved to her and headed out of the Ice Kingdom.<p>

I really wish Marshall was here. He was really good at figuring things out.  
>I walked home, and many of my old beaten enemies were returning to fight. I beat every one, but it was as if they were all trying to distract me from something… but what?<br>When the final enemy was beaten it was night time, and I was a few steps from my house.

"Fionna where have you been?" and I could have sworn that was Marshall's voice.  
>Except it wasn't, it was Cake's.<br>So many bad guys today… I'm so exhausted… I'm going to go to bed. Is Marshall home?  
>Cake shook her head while washing dishes.<br>"Alright… He'll be here tomorrow…"

I crashed into my bed too tired to think properly. I looked around my room once.  
><em>There's something missing, and it's not just Marshall<em>.


	4. The Forget it Party

**Author's note:**_ I don't own, and yadayadayada...  
>Well hey bromies, how's it hanging? I know I haven't updated in a while, but computer problems, school problems, and such. I've had this chapter written up for a few weeks now, and I apologize for the delay. So please enjoy this chapter, and I hope Marshall Lee's foul language does not offend anyone... Sometimes the mouth on this boy... I also added in a few original characters created by fans and roleplayed on tumblr. They are good guys, if you have a tumblr, go follow each one, i'm serious.<br>One more thing THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOU REVIEWS. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, AND I WANT TO MEET YOU AND MARRY YOU. IT'S POLYGAMY TIME._  
><em>Alright, enough of me talking, let's get to the good stuff.<br>Review and love with all your hearts please and thank you! _

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall: Three Years Ago:<strong>  
>We kept away from each other for a couple of weeks. My brain told me it was right, we needed some time apart… but the part I thought was dead inside me claimed otherwise. So I decided to make amends and forget everything…<br>I would arrange a party. I hadn't had one in a while, and I knew Fionna would show up… _The party animal that girl is_…  
>I smirked to myself at the time; the girl knew how to be at party.<br>It was easy for me to arrange a party. I knew the people, and I knew how to get things started. I contacted them all, asking them for little favors. It wasn't that hard to get them to say yes, and then after calling so many people, a pattern came about. They all were returning the favor. The favors I had help them within the past a long while ago… All those favors were actually all done by Fionna and Cake… I just stood there, helping as little as I could. Those memories stood bold in each of my friend's minds, and they were eager to help me…  
><em>Now that I think about it…<em> I thought each time after. _When have I said thank you to her?_

The party was planned, all the things I needed were prepared, and all the people were invited. That was the easy part.  
>The hardest part was inviting Fionna.<br>I didn't know what to do about it… _Did I just tell her, but wouldn't that lead to an awkward conversation that I'm trying to avoid? Do I leave an invitation in her mail box? She could see me… I don't have invitation, and she doesn't have a mailbox._  
>I eventually figured out what I was going to do… I'd tell Cake. It was a really easy solution. I was just too nervous to see it…<br>Another obstacle came about: Cake and Fionna are always together. It's the strangest thing! I couldn't find one moment of Cake apart from her… I was time to contact Lord Monochromicorn. A pretty rad guy if you ask me… If he isn't assisting PG, or out with Cake, sometimes race around Ooo… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind just taking out his girlfriend out once, on her way there, I could talk to her about it.  
>I went to him the next day. I tapped to him the details and he agreed. He told me he had to take her out any way. There was something very important to tell her…<br>I thought he was going to break up with her. They had been together almost four years. I didn't want to get involved in their business, and I just smiled and left.  
>When Cake went to her day, I told her.<br>She eyed me suspiciously. "I don't trust you boy… Fionna has been down in the dumps because of you"  
><em>but why would she be? <em>I thought.  
>"Would you please just invite her to the party Cake, I don't like the space between us"<br>"Of course you don't" she said with her all knowing smile. "You love her"  
>I rolled my eyes, "I do not"<br>She shook her head and laughed, waving her tail. "Fine, I'll do it for Fionna"  
>She began to continue walking, so I asked her "Why is SHE so upset?"<br>"You boys don't know anything" She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? She-".  
>Cake's tail sprung up at the sight of Lord Monochromicorn, and she failed to continue her sentence. I'll see ya' later Marshqito!" She ran off with Mono.<br>I grumbled. _She what?  
><em>

The wait for the party seemed like years but it came… It all went fast. The cave was full of people… Drinks were served, and everyone I invited was here. Even a few people, _should I even call them people? _were in attendance. The only person I didn't personally invite hadn't shown up yet, and it was tearing up my insides!  
>"Yo Marshall" said Lumpy Space Prince rubbing his beard.<br>I floated down towards him. "What?"  
>"Nice party you got here, I'm so globbing happy you invited me"<br>I nodded, barely giving a care. "Anytime bro…"  
>LSP floated off to flirt with some of the Nightosphere ladies. I looked around the crowd… I saw many people, but not the one I most wanted to see. My eyes passed Nat, Alex, Mitzy, Patch, Kat, Hally, Luci, and a few more regular party goers. I was watching the flirting of two friends, when I saw a tall thing enter the room. Then I realized it was Lord Monochromicorn, and as I looked down Cake holding his hand. Fionna was at her side. My stomach did flips!<p>

_What do I do?_ I thought. _Do I go over and say hello? Do I wave from over here?_  
>I didn't know what to do, but before I even had a chance to decide, a girl I'd rather see out of my life, for good, arrived, <em>Ashley<em>.  
>"Hey Marshall, Nice party you have here" She jumped up bopping her white hair, and making sure to show off the little amount of breast she had. <em>Matching her beauty, kindness and personality.<em>  
>I scowled at her. "When did I invite you?"<br>"You didn't." She smiled the widest of disgusting witch smiles. "But once news spread about the party animal bringing his party back on in the Nightosphere, I had to make sure I didn't miss that…"  
>I rolled my eyes at the screech and happiness in her tone. "Why have you returned?"<br>It wasn't very surprising to me then that she would indeed do this… After our break up she had shown up multiple times. Always ending up with Fionna having to kick her nonexistent Panini butt.  
><em>If there was ever one chick I would hit… <em>I growled.  
>She laughed. "You aren't excited to see me? I figured you would be… Oh come on, things have changed! I've changed… I'm here tonight to show you that…"<br>My eyes were searching for Fionna at that moment, and talking to Ashley was the last thing on my mind. My silence was a yes to Ashley. She would take whatever she could get.  
>"Alright then!" She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me off.<p>

The rest of the night did not go as planned. I couldn't find Fionna the whole time, and Ashley was at my side giving my cups of Red Wine to suck from.  
>It should have been obvious she was trying to get me drunk… but I didn't see it at the time.<br>So I went through tons of cups of red wine, and my eye sight got worse. It became more of a challenge to find the blondie. It also became a challenge to avoid Ashley's moves. I really regret this part of this day.

"Bro, are you okay?" asked a blue skinned girl, which I assumed was a vampire. By the short brown hair I realized it was Brielle, and not Marlene or Rue.  
>"He's fine!" exclaimed the annoying whiny voice that belonged to Ashley.<br>I nodded in agreement, as I was pushed away and brought into a corner by her cold clammy loveless blue hands.  
>"So how have you liked today?" Ash said trailing her fingers on my chest, as if she herself was trying to define the word slutty bitch. I have to admit, she did a pretty good job at it.<br>'_Marshall push her away'_ my sober mind would have said (Well, it probably would have added, punch, kick, stab bite, tear destroy, and many other words that could cause physical pain to the annoying white haired animal). My sober mind though was currently unavailable. My drunken mind was open to anything.  
>So my drunken idiotic hand brought her closer, slipping my hand in the small of her back. "Fine."<br>She smiled, which I for a very long time was incapable of her. "I thought so" She leaned in for a kiss.  
>Drunk me was okay with this. Very okay with this I regretfully add.<br>The kiss is a blur, all I remember clearly is when Ashley's ugly face moved away from me, and I could clearly see the party. I could clearly see two rabbit ears, with blonde hair. Her frozen face was crystal. She had a face with a mouth agape staring right back at me in complete shock and my wrapped hand around the witch.  
><em>If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's heartbroken<em>, said my clueless mind.  
>"You taste like wine" she smiled.<p>

I didn't know what she was thinking then, but the moment her face turned away and headed out of the cave I knew I had a problem. Almost like instinct to know what was wrong with Fionna. I was worried and I pushed Ashley out of my way, making her collapse.  
><em>Which I now give myself thumbs up for.<em>  
>I should have cared, but I didn't. I floated in the direction of Fionna… She was the only thing that mattered.<br>Ashley could have screeched my name with her shriveled annoying voice at this point, but I was either too drunk to realize, too annoyed to care, or too caring for Fionna's distance from me.  
>I couldn't see her beautiful recognizable unforgettable frame anymore, and I was concerned.<br>The party was loud, and I couldn't hear her. People talked all over the room. There was no sign of her… I headed out of the cave, and there she was stomping away like nobody's business.

"Fionna, why are you leaving?" I questioned floating down beside her in zig zag lines not being able to keep my balance… Even in the air.  
>She glared at me her eyes full of tears, which made me almost fall out of the air. That had nothing to do with the red alcohol in my system but the inability to see Fionna in any type of pain what so ever.<br>"What do you want? I'm only leaving!" she said in her stubborn sweet voice, letting a flush of pink anger come to her face. That made her only a million times cuter.  
>I rushed to her, acting solely on not being sober and attacked her teary face by wiping them.<br>"What's wrong?" I cooed. _I was drunk alright? Very drunk_.  
>She pushed me away hard. "I know Marshall that I'm still some dumb kid to you, but you could pay a little more respect to my feelings" she stomped down with her feet, her blonde hair, which now past a bit over her shoulder, bounced up.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
>She kept walking but talking. "Maybe not invite me to a party in which you are going to fondle all over your ex, and show it off to me that I'm just not the one you want"<br>"Fionna! What are you talking about?"  
>"Marshall, what the hey is going on with you? Do you not remember? My birthday week, where you totally denied having feelings for me leaving me heartbroken?"<br>Drunk me, had no idea what to say to that. Sober me… Well, I'd hope sober would have hugged her, confessed, kissed her, taking her back to party, yelled out for our love, and danced the night away… but in all honesty, he'd probably be as clueless as the influenced me.  
>"Fionna, you like me?"<br>She rolled her eyes. "Marshall quit making fun of me! I get it already!"  
>"I'm not- I thought something else" Sober me wouldn't have told her that.<br>She looked back at me, her eyes shiny and annoyed. "What?"  
>"That you had realized how I felt for you." Sober me definitely wouldn't have said that either<br>She quickly turned back, surprised as ever and said. "What? Marshall don't be messing with me…"  
>"I'm n- You like me?" I couldn't think straight, most likely due to alcohol or Fionna's confession, <em>or the adorableness of a curious Fionna<em>.  
>"You like me?" She repeated back, a blush filling her cheeks.<br>I nodded, and I had to tell her what sober me was thinking…  
><em>We can't pull this off… we can't do this… Our age difference, my immortality, your purity and so many more things, I can't ruin you. <em>Drunk me only wanted what my conscience was keeping me away from. I leaned towards her, wanting to know for sure.  
>I felt her little hands push my chest, with a smirk on her face.<br>"You're drunk"  
>I nodded, my head in her neck, breathing softly.<br>"We can't do this… not until you're sober and all with me…"  
>I looked confused "but-"<br>"But now I know. I mean, you told me once. You're most honest when you're drunk"  
>She had me there.<br>Fio kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "You aren't going to remember anything tomorrow…"  
>"Could you remind me" I sang.<br>She shook her head. "Oh no… I have to be angry with you for so many things… and whatever went down with Ashley is all blackmail"

_I have taught her too well._


	5. Secret Promises

_**Author's Note: Oh gosh, I'm really not posting... I'm trying to keep a chapter ahead, so I always have one written out, and I make sure it all coordinates. I should probably start posting on a schedule or something. I'll try to post every two weeks if I can, but being in AP classes and Student Council is straining... but I shall make it work! I hope you haven't all abandoned me. I'm still a hardcore Fiolee shipper!  
>Also, I once again mentioned Original Fan Created characters of Adventure Time. I thought why not throw them in? They are very cool people, give them a follow if you can.<br>Please review, as it pushes me to these things quicker, and I love every single on of your Fiolee hearts. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

When I woke up that morning, I instantly realized what was missing. Marshall's axe. I looked around, and went crazy looking around tossing my room. If his axe was missing, it meant one thing… But I didn't want to believe it.  
><em>Son of a why wolf…<em>

I walked downstairs to Lord Monochromicorn on the couch drinking coffee.  
>He tapped to me. "What's wrong?"<br>After living with him for a while, I learned as much as I could… I could pretty much say most things to him now.  
>"Guitar, have you seen it?" I tapped.<br>He shook his head. I looked around this floor, Mono's head following my movements.  
>He tapped to me. "Why?"<br>"If it's gone" I tapped. I went down into the treasure chamber, and looked around. I didn't find a thing.  
>"I'll be back" I yelled out to Mono as I left, he knew what that meant and knew it was to be told to Cake.<br>I actually had no idea where I was going, and that really freaked me out… So I decided to look at his place, maybe he left a hint of where he went, and where I could go to follow him… I entered the cave, and was reminded of how long I hadn't been here… There were many memories in this place actually.

_We should have come to his place more often _I thought. His door was locked, but I sneaked in through the window. The place looked very deserted. We hadn't been back at his place in a really long time… I could almost see us here. The time we watched movies together, or the time we made out on his uncomfortable couch… Which lead to the throwing out of that couch because I said I would never touch his lips again if I had to lie on that couch one more time. I still remember his shocked face. I looked through the new couch (Well, it wasn't very new… It was about two years old)) I didn't find a thing. I went into his kitchen, which was too dusty. I didn't even look at the kitchen counter; I didn't even want to remember. I went to his room. Every memory hitting me in the face like a brick, I couldn't avoid what we left in this house. I saw a few of his clothes were missing.  
><em>He had left… That son of-<br>_Something fell over in his room, and I looked towards it. It was a frame, just an empty looked like It used to contain our picture, but I hadn't been here in so long… I couldn't remember. I picked up the frame, and looked at the back.  
>Something was scratched into the frame, it read: <em>Stop, Fionna, if you are here, just stop… Just live your life. STOP HERE.<em>

Yes, this was going to convince me Marshall…_ I thought you knew me well_…

I looked around some more, checking the places with less dust, but in the end the house gave me nothing but that frame. I went off; to the only place I could think of going after this, The Candy Kingdom. I actually hadn't been here in such a long time; I couldn't even remember it…  
>When I walked into the kingdom… The guards looked less surprised then they should have been, but still a bit surprised.<br>"Fionna! Fionna!" Everyone called out to me telling me all the things I'd missed. I'd been gone from the Candy Kingdom so long. It pained me. I regretted not being here so long.  
>After everyone told me what I missed, I promised I'd be back after my trip… I had business to attend to today.<br>They lead me to Prince Gumball very quickly, which was odd. He was conversing with the Shadow Princess, a beautiful girl, who has been completely infatuated with PG. Except he never noticed.  
><em>I guess that trait of PG hasn't passed.<em>

"PG" I smiled calling him over. His eyes instantly looked surprised, and I couldn't really make out what he was feeling.  
>Shadow Princess smiled at me, "I should be headed out now, I'll see you soon!"<br>She waved looking directly at PG for more than she should have, but Gumball only stared at me directly.  
>I whispered, "Give her a little wave, and look her in the eyes, would ya?"<p>

He did as I told him, and the Dust Princess went off smiling like crazy.  
>"Why'd I have to do that?" he asked.<br>I shook my head rolling my eyes. "Still clueless with the girls, eh?"

His clueless face still made my day.

"So why are you here?" he asked as we walked around the Candy Kingdom.  
>He was twenty four, and more serious than he was at eighteen. He had a bubblegum shadow on his face, and had cut his hair back. He wore a different outfit now, and still rarely had a smile on his face. The guy hadn't really changed much.<br>"I'm actually here because Marshall Lee is missing…"

He nodded not surprised at all. "Do you know where he could have gone?"  
>"Well no, Gumball, That's why I'm here"<br>He looked at me strangely. "Why?"  
>"I'm going off to find him"<br>Again, he looked completely apathetic as if he could give two swizzes about my problem.  
>"But he left you. Why go look if he doesn't want you?"<p>

Now, I never took Prince Gumball as the mean type. I mean yes, I had a teenage crush on him in my younger years, and he completely turned me down after he turned eighteen again. He was a prince, and I was just a dumb human. He had to marry a princess, and that was that. I also took into consideration the dislike he had for Marshall Lee. I was never explained what went down between the two, but something happened. So, there was always hatred between the two. This though, what he just said was very mean.

"Prince!" I exclaimed. "I love him!" I said on instinct.

He looked at me so surprised. "How can you love him? He's dead Fionna!"  
>"Not to me he isn't. Look, PG, I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving into the unmarked regions. So don't come asking for favors to me, alright?" I yelled out.<br>"Fionna… I love you." He blurted out  
>I looked at him, disbelieving the words he spoke. <em>Pg doesn't show emotion…<br>_"What?" I asked him.  
>He nodded. "I've loved you for a very long time, and I hate that you fell in love with Marshall"<br>I looked at him confused. "I liked you when I was younger and this is when you confess?"  
>"What?" he said, the confusion hitting him.<br>I shook my head "That doesn't matter! I'm going"

I walked forward and I heard a door shut behind me.  
>"I'm sorry" PG said, standing outside the door.<br>I looked at him, incredibly mad. "Prince, what the fudge! Let me the fudge out, right fudging now!"  
>He stood in the door way, a bit surprised. "I can't Fionna; he told me he'd be taking the most dangerous path he could just so you wouldn't follow him. You can't go through that!"<br>I punched the door in anger. "You knew about this?"  
>His eyes grew big and afraid. "I've said too much, I must be going now"<br>"I'm so sorry, Fio, I really am. He made me do this" He bowed down, and began walking away.  
>"NO PRINCE!" I yelled. "YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME IN HERE! PRINCE!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I allowed to add two of these? Let's say yes, there is no rule books...<strong>  
><em><strong>Anyway, I hope this wasn't too short or boring, I hope the next chapters that come up captivate you!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well until next time! All my love! <strong>_


	6. The Morning After

**._. quietly puts this up, just to see if anyone still reads it. o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall: Three Years Ago:<strong>

I woke up on my porch that morning from a few sunrays hitting my face. My head ached like crazy, and my butt was sticking up. I still don't know how I got into that position.  
>When I raised my head I saw that everything was a mess… I shook my head, and decided I had to get myself into my bed.<p>

On my red couch Patch, a pumpkin headed golem, was completely passed out with Rue ontop of him.  
><em>Wasn't he dating, Hally? and wasn't Rue dating Bass?<br>_He looked away, other people's problems were not his.  
>I shook my head, and went to my room, which also had people in it. Lucifer and Ava.<br>I didn't want to know if they were dressed or not.  
>Well, I was awake now.<br>I couldn't remember a single thing from the night before, only few distant blurs of the night.  
>Like Ashley's ugly face being to close for comfort, Brielle drunkenly making out with LSP, and Chantelle flirting with Rue. Peppermint Maid had been around. That was very odd since, I hadn't invited her. She had always giving me the hibbie jibbies. I could remember only those few people. There were many faces I could remember, very blurry. I also could remember colors of hair… and not a single face has Fionna's blonde hair at it's side.<br>I could remember Fionna arriving, but I couldn't remember anything past her face entering the party. It all became a blur after that. I bet it was all due to Ashley. It was strange she hadn't snuck me into bed though, she was capable of that, and I knew it. I just didn't know why she didn't attempt it. I sat on the porch again looking at the annoying sun.  
>That totes did not go as planned.<p>

I wondered how Fionna spent the party. Did she like it? Was she still mad at me? Did we even talk?  
>I rubbed my hair very annoyedly. I really hated that white haired bi-<br>"Marshall?" asked a girly voice said.  
>I looked towards it and it was Lumpy Space Prince.<br>"Oh Hey Lumpylump, what's up?"  
>"Total rad party you held last night, oh my glob. I totally told all my friends."<br>I shook my head and rolled my eyes, laughing. I dozed off, barely listening to a word he said until the word that always made him notice things came up.  
>"Fionna- DRAMA BOOOMB and then-"<br>"I'm sorry what?" I questioned  
>He rolled his eyes. "Oh my glob Marsh! Won't you globbing listen? I said, that was after Fionna stormed off, and said explosion of the bomb of drama and then I-"<p>

I shook my head, stormed off, _Had I said something wrong? I must have said something stupid._  
>"Why did she storm off?" I asked unable to keep myself from being to curious about Fionna.<br>He shook his head. "Marshall, where the lump are you? You made her mad yesterday night. I don't know why, but she stormed off. She left Cake and Lord behind. Anyways- As I was saying before I was lumping interrupted-"  
>I covered his mouth before he said anymore, "I gotta go-"<br>I floated up, and realized I had to see Fionna, immedietly, almost urgently. I didn't know what I would say, but something's better than nothing right?  
>Lumpy Space Prince shouted something out to me in his girly voice, but I took no listen. The matter of importance now, was one thing only, Fionna.<br>Floating to her house had never seem such a long task before. How long had I floated by these trees? Was the river really this long? How far was that creature last time I came here?  
>When I arrived I rang the doorbell, almost positive that Cake would come out to yell at me for doing me favors, and me hurting Fio. Heck I deserved it. I almost waited for it, but after a while. No one answered the door. I knocked again, and this time it was answered by Lord Monochromicorn.<p>

_I didn't know he'd been sleeping here._

I wonder what it was like to live in that house now a days with Fionna living there as the permanent resident. What it would be like to sleep night soundly with Fionna at my side, or curled within me, as her blonde mess became a pillow. Then how we'd wake up in the mornings, and I'd get to see the haze in her blue eyes before she realized what was going on. Maybe see her shower-  
>I shook my head from the thoughts. I had to stop. <em>But a vampire can dream.<em>

'It is early' He tapped. 'Why are you here?'

Then I realized, It was very early in the morning, extremely early. I must be psycho being here.

"Sorry." I tapped back, and was about to tell him I'd return later, when a beautiful figure appeared within the doorway, and yawned.

"Hey Lord, Who is it?" She glanced at me hazy eyed through her mess of hair, which had grown above her waist by only a few inches, and smiled. "Oh Marsh-"

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her in an oversized t-shirt, covered in lollipops, and wearing very short shorts. He was a guy after all, _and was she wearing a bra?_

"Uh- I'll come back later- " I responded, shaking my head at the thought of a sixteen year old's breasts, and mentally beating myself up.  
>!-[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-<br>!-[endif]-

She shakes her head. "Nooo! Stay for breakfast!" She said with a lot of enthusiasm, and for a moment, I thought this was all revenge for what I did yesterday. Except her blue eyes meant every word she said, and I had no choice but to follow her inside and find out what I did.  
><em>Also, Maybe she'd bend over a little too far and-<em>

"Marshall?" asked a sleepy cat curled up on the floor in a sun beam from a window, who I luckily did not step on.  
>"Good morning Cake." I smiled a bit, as I was still being pulled by Fionna.<br>She yawned. "What you doing here, bloodsucker you?"  
>"Red sucker you mean?" I chuckled.<p>

She eyed me for a second still expecting an answer. "I just wanted to ask Fio something."

She raised her eyebrows, as if asking me, 'asking her out?'

I blushed again as I shook my head quickly and then out of sight up to the kitchen by Fionna.  
>"Lord made some burritos* She smiled and looked over at me, "But, you can't really eat any of those… You want some apples? I have a lot…"<br>I couldn't help but smile at her, and her sleepy haze. She looked at me with her hopeful eyes, and gave me her little smile. I almost couldn't hold myself back from pushing the hair out of her face, and leaning down to kiss her.  
>"It's fine Fionna… Don't worry yourself."<br>She ignored me and handed me the apple with a look on her face that meant. "if you don't suck it, I'll beat you"

I chuckled and took the apple, not planning to eat it any time soon. I didn't doubt that she would punch me; she never did hesitate to punching me. _I wonder what her abusiveness could do for us in-  
><em>"This is sooo good." She sand as she bit into her burrito, and watched me for a second. We looked in to eachothers eyes for quite sometime without me noticing we were doing so. I was the one to pull away from our look, immedietly feeling a blush of 'I fucking love Fionna' heading my way. She smiled at me, a bit expectantly, and gave me a look that sent chills down my back. The look was one entire story without saying much.  
>She said outloud. "So Marshall Lee, why are you here?" but her eyes said only two things. 'I know.'<p>

My blush I had held back now illuminated my face, I had to turn to look at something else then look at her. It was almost like I could feel her look behind me. Her clever eyes boring into the back of my head, and her lips pulled into a smirk. He could see her, even though she was behind him,  
>Fionna, had gotten much more clever throughout the years. She was still the adventurous rambunctious powerhouse she always was. Now in addition to that it was as if I had rubbed off on her, <em>and not in the way I had wanted too. <em>She was clever, witty and remarking. All which made me fall for her just a bit more than I thought I could.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could bear through that; I congratulate you. Wow, it's been like a year since I updated. Man I suck! Well, if I have any faithful followers still (which you should know that I completely and eternally love everything about you, let's get married, have babies, white picket fence and i'm so very sorry you had to wait so long) I want to start putting more up soon! Hope you haven't forgotten about me! It's only been a year too, it hasn't been three~<strong>


End file.
